Users subscribe to media content services to view media content. These media content service providers can be stand-alone Internet media service providers or media content services provided by a cable television or satellite television provider. In addition, a cable television or satellite television provider can provide some of their media content over the Internet in addition to over cable or satellite technology. Further, media content service providers present video trailers of media content to subscribers or potential subscribers. Video trailers are a marketing tool to entice subscribers or potential subscribers to purchase media content or subscriptions to media content services.